It's Complicated
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: Viktor Krum says goodbye to Hermione before the Durmstrang students leave. Hermione finally stops denying her feelings for a certain Weasley twin and ends their relationship for him even though she believes the feelings are not mutual. This one-shot is written for the 50 Ways to Say Goodbye Challenge.


**Author's Note: So this was just an idea that popped into my head today. Sorry it is a little on the short side! I wanted to post something new before I take off for the rest of the month. Enjoy! Please review! Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. does.**

* * *

Hermione was standing outside with her two best friends as the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were getting ready to leave. Their fourth year was finally ending, and she was glad it was ending. It had been one of the most exhausting years at Hogwarts yet. She heard the sound of footsteps coming over to them and saw that it was Viktor though he wanted to speak to Harry first.

After they spoke, he came over to her and asked if they could go for a quick walk. Hermione blushed, though she nodded. They made their way to the lake toward where his ship was. Viktor began talking about what they would do at his family's summer home when she got there but she grew more uncomfortable as the talk went on. She had wanted to go when he first asked her after the second task, but things were different now. Hermione realized that she had feelings for somebody else. Somebody she really should not have feelings for in the first place.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking further. "Viktor… I'm sorry… I do not think this summer is going to work out after all," Hermione murmured sadly, looking down at her feet. Viktor's face fell. "Did you speak to your parents? Did they approve?" Hermione shook her head miserably.

"My parents are not the problem…I just do not think it would be wise for me to go. I'm sorry. My heart is somewhere else. It is not fair for me to give you false hope." Disappointment appeared on Viktor's face, though he tried to cover it up.

"If that is how you feel, then I don't want to stand in between you two. Is it Harry after all?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Hermione shook her head. "No… Harry is like a brother to me."

"What about that red headed friend of yours?" Hermione hesitated, wondering what to say to that answer. She had not planned confessing who she liked when she spilled that.

"Ron?" Viktor asked her as if he was confirming the question. She swallowed nervously. She decided it would be best to keep her feelings to herself for a while. She hugged herself to keep herself warm as wind blew past them.

"No…It is not Ron. It is complicated though. I think this guy likes somebody else… it doesn't matter though. He doesn't know that I am alive." Hermione's eyes started to tear up from the wind. It was cooler that day for this time of the year. Viktor smiled and brushed some hair out of her face.

"He would be crazy not to like you. You are beautiful and smart. You are also an excellent dancer." Hermione let out a chuckle as she thanked him.

"If you like this fellow, you should tell him. We're oblivious to love sometimes." Hermione nodded vigorously, and she let out a sigh. "It's complicated," she said stubbornly.

"Make it simple then…you are Hermione Granger," Viktor reminded her and she could not help but grin at the line. She also noticed that he had said her name right finally. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew she was going to miss Viktor Krum. He had become a great friend this year. She was glad that he had been her date to the Yule Ball dance. They just did not work as a couple. She wished they did. They had several good times together and she enjoyed his companionship. But love was more than that to her. Hermione hoped that she would be with somebody who she loved the next time she was in a relationship.

Viktor looked down into her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips lightly. After a minute he pulled away and quietly said, "Goodbye, Hermione. I wish you luck with this fellow. He is lucky." Hermione smiled lightly, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you…you'll be the first to know if anything happens… will you write me?" she asked, and he smiled back.

"Of course, my dear…"He trailed off as one of his friends ran up to him and announced that it was time to go. He gave her a quick hug one last time and started walking away in long strides.

"Goodbye Viktor," Hermione called after him. She hoped she was not making a mistake about letting him go. She somehow knew it was the right thing to do though. She had feelings for Fred Weasley. She was sure that he did not feel the same way though. He was her best friend's older brother and that made things complicated. She knew that she was going to become the crazy cat lady because of him.

She made her way back over to her friends and saw that Ron looked like he was having a battle within himself. He must have decided what to do finally though because he charged after Viktor yelling, "Can I have your autograph?" Hermione met Harry's eyes and they both grinned at each other. When they saw Ron coming back with the autograph they rolled their eyes and shook their heads. It was going to be a long summer, but Hermione could not wait for it to start.

**Author's note: I know that Viktor had broken English, but I had him be more fluent in this story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
